Harry Potter and the Rise of Fear
by HermioneGranger19
Summary: A story about Harry potter and his fight against Voldemort. I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Chapter 1- prologue  
  
Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light, he was laughing at her. 'Come on you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. He released Neville, though unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then it fell beck into place.  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fell through the archway, he would reappear from the other side at any second .... But Sirius did not reappear. 'SIRIUS!' he yelled. 'SIRIUS!' He had just reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be behind that curtain; he would pull him back out.... But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry-" 'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!' "- It's too late, Harry." "There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.he's gone.'  
  
Harry Potter woke up. He was all sweaty and shaking. Another one of those dreams, why can't they just stop? He thought to himself. He searched for his glasses, when he found them he sat up. In was dim in his bedroom as it was early in the morning. He walked to his desk and opened the top drawer, he searched the drawer and found what he was looking for. It was a mirror. He looked into the broken glass in the mirror and said "Sirius, Sirius Black." Nothing happened, he was used to nothing happening. He had tried so many times in the past, but as usual, it was the same outcome. He put the mirror back in his desk.  
  
He started to play one of his favourite games, the blame game. Everything either came back to him, mostly him or Voldemort. He thought, Sirius would still be here if it was not his love for playing hero.  
  
He was disrupted from his thoughts, when Uncle Vernon yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to him " get down here, this instant, you lazy bum, Potter. As he walked out of his bedroom, he felt the ground shake, he turned around.  
  
As he turned around, he could see a big blob running towards him , it was running towards him. A few seconds later he realised it was Dudley. He was running, well trying to run Harry thought and laughed. He regretted laughing, as Dudley heard him, he rammed Harry into the wall as he passed. After he recovered, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "About time" said Uncle Vernon. "Help your aunt cook breakfast." As soon as Harry came over to help Aunt Petunia at the stove, she left the stove and left Harry in charge. He bought the Breakfast over to the table and sat down next to Dudley. Aunt Petunia was cooing over Dudley and saying "How's my little boxing diddydums this morning?" "Fine" said smugly. Harry made a face why would anyone want to praise someone who's just using physical violence to win? Harry thought. As he started eating, his uncle said "We're going on a holiday. As in Me, Dudley and your Aunt are going. You," he said looking at Harry. "Are going to Mrs Figg's for the rest of the holidays. Find your own way to King's Cross." Harry was slightly in shock, but at least, he got to have contact with the magical world.  
  
So, all day the Dursley's and Harry were packing. Once they were all packed, they got into the Dursley's car and Harry, was dropped off at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg welcomed him in and they started talking about the magical world. "What has Voldemort been up to lately, Mrs Figg?" Harry asked. "There's been quite a few murders lately" Mrs Figg answered. Harry said "when am I going to see Ron and Hermione?" " hmm, maybe to the end of the holidays."  
  
As Harry got out of bed the next morning, in the guest bedroom at Mrs Figg's house, Harry realised, there was only one and a half weeks left of the holidays. After he had gotten dressed, we walked into the dining room to find blood every- where. 


	2. Always Painful

Chapter 2- Always painful Harry was looking for where the blood was coming from. He went into the kitchen and found the source. He nearly fainted from shock. It was Mrs Figg. She was hanging from the roof with knives pierced through her body. He saw it and looked away. He ran back to the bedroom and found Hedwig. He quickly scrawled on a bit of Parchment. Come quick anyone I am at Mrs Figg's.  
Harry  
  
He sent Hedwig off to Grimmauld Place and went back to the dining room. He started to pace, waiting impatiently for someone to come. We went back into the kitchen and looked up and saw something that he hadn't seen before. On the wall was a message written in Mrs Figg's blood. It read - Pain will ALWAYS come to YOU  
  
Harry walked backwards, nearly tripping up. He heard a crack, as if, someone had just apparated. There was a knock on the door. Harry walked up to the door and looked through the eyehole. On the front doorstep stood Mr Weasley, Dumbledore and Kingsley. Harry opened the door and the three people on the step walked into the house. "What seems to be the problem, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "Its Mrs Figg". "Where is she?" Dumbledore asked again, looking around. "In the Kitchen". As they walked into the kitchen, all of them except Harry took a shocked gasp. "Oh Arabella" Mr Weasley said, looking at the body. "Who did this?" asked Kingsley. " I don't know", said Harry quietly. Harry looked at the ground. When Harry looked up, all three men were looking at the message on the wall, looking slightly shocked. "We should of expected this", Said Dumbledore softly, after a while. "Harry go up stairs and pack up all your belongings and wait to one of us comes and collects you", Harry nodded. He walked upstairs to pack up all his stuff. About 10 minutes later, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his door opened. "We are leaving know", said Kingsley. Harry followed Kingsley down the stairs, with his stuff hovering behind him. When he entered the kitchen, it looked better. There was no blood. There was a coffin on the ground, which probably had Mrs Figg in it. Dumbledore first ' Harry, we will be going by Floo powder to Grimmauld Place." As a group, they went into Mrs Figg's living room and found a fireplace. One by one, they and all their luggage went into the fire and travelled the Floo network until they reached their destination. 


	3. Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter and the Rise of Fear  
  
Chapter 3- Grimmauld Place  
  
A/N most of the characters in my story belong to Ms. J.K Rowling, the author of Harry Potter  
  
They had all climbed out of the fireplace, Harry felt slightly uncomfortable in his surroundings. This had been Sirius' home, he thought bitterly.  
  
As he walked down the darkened hallway, he remembered seeing Sirius for the first time. Guilt surged through his body like electricity. He still thought Sirius' death was his fault. Hot tears started pouring out of his eyes, he tried to hide them, he succeeded, but just narrowly. Mr Weasley looked over at him, Harry looked away. Dumbledore stopped outside a door. "Harry this is where you are going to sleep while you are here". It was a nice looking room, very inviting. "Its a safe room" said Mr Weasley. "You'll be safe here". His stuff followed him as he walked into the room. The door shut automatically behind him. Harry started to explore the room. It was very cosy. Once Harry had settled in, he started on what was left of his homework. He had to admit, it was a lot of homework. And to think, Hermione did much more subjects subject than he, himself did. He could not think of how much homework Hermione would have, but she would manage, she always did. What felt like a few hours later, he had just about finished all his homework, he heard a knock on the door. Mrs Weasley walked in. "Dinner's ready Harry, dear" Mrs Weasley held the door opened, while he walked through it. As Harry went down the stairs towards the basement, he remembered Sirius and himself, laughing at Christmas, next to each other about a joke or something. When he stopped walking, he was in the basement dining room. He looked at the table. At the table sat Ron, George, Fred, Mr Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Kingsley. And Ginny. He pictured that last Christmas. He remembered it so clearly.. "Hi Harry" said Ron. "Hi" Harry said, slightly uncomfortably as everyone was staring at him. "Come sit next to me" said Ron. Harry walked stiffly over to towards Ron and sat next Ron. "How are you?" asked Ron. "Okay, I suppose", answered Harry. After the moment he said that, everyone started again. Mrs Weasley bought dinner over to the table. As everyone started eating, Harry looked over to the other side of the table. Ginny was there. He felt a bit tingly when he looked at her. After everyone had finished dinner and Harry had got over his feelings, there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley went upstairs to answer it. 


End file.
